The Fight of Fate and Family
by LaVitaEterna
Summary: Nessie and Jake struggle with their feelings; Friends or Lovers, and the re surface of an old face doesn’t help the decision any. Meanwhile the Volturi are looking for any excuse to eliminate the Cullen’s.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One-**

Five Four Three Two One.

The bell rang...finally.

I stood up gathering my books in my hand just happy that class was over.

"Ness after spring break you and I need to have a study session." I smiled.

"Aire I understand calculus very well I don't need to study." Her hazel eyes burned a hole into my face.

"Well yippee for you Ness; I'm seriously struggling here!" I agreed to help Aire as we walked out the class together. Then as if on cue my heart started to beat faster as a familiar earthy scent washed over me.

"Hey Jake," Aire said as she reached over my head to high five with Jacob.

"Sup, how was class Ness?" Aire groaned at my side as we approached her locker. Jake laughed as he leaned against the locker doors looking down at me; his smile was so bright it sent my heart flying. Jake made a face and I was sure he could hear it.

"Well it was fine for me; I wish I could say the same for her." We all laughed as Aire closed her locker.

We began making our way to the lunch line; Jake stayed close to my side like always.

"What about you Jake, how was biology?" I asked looking up at his gorgeous face. He instantly rolled his eyes, "Ugh I have no clue what that man was talking about today, something about Mitosis. I mean come on teach me something I actually care about!" I shrugged "maybe you can get mom and dad to help with it, I know they love their biology classes; it's where they fell in love." I said quietly.

He nodded his head slightly as if he had heard the story a thousand times. Aire turned towards me, "You not eating anything Ness?" I took a deep breath and the smell of human food made my stomach turn. "No, I had a big breakfast." She shrugged and walked behind Jake into the line; really you think she would have clicked, I never eat anything in front of her.

Walking towards are usual lunch table I waved at a few of my friends, "Hey Renesmee, skipping lunch again today?" Jim asked as he took a seat across from me; it is safe to say he is much more observant than Aire.

"Yeah you know the lunch ladies hate us; I don't want to take my chances with their food." He nodded his head and we laughed at the look Mary was giving her food beside him. I started talking with everyone at the lunch table about what they were doing for spring break. Jim and Mary were planning a trip down to Florida, and so far most of the kids that sit with us were planning on going.

"Come on Ness you should come with us." Laura pleaded as she took a bite of her apple. "Come where?" Jacob asked as he sat down beside me with two trays of food. I looked up at Aire as she sat across from him. "Please tell me one of those trays is yours?" She laughed and shook her head holding up her pizza wrapped in foil paper. "That's all Jake's" Jacob picked up one of his pizzas and took a bite. Sometimes I wonder where he puts it all I mean he is just so built and- "You never told me where you're going Ness?" He said around his mouthful. "I'm not going anywhere; Laura was just inviting me to go to Florida with everyone."

"Oh, aren't we doing to whole family trip thing." Jake said picking up a piece of chicken. I nodded my head at him and Laura sighed. "Why don't you bring the family too, we can turn this into a party. 'High School Kids Gone Wild'" Everyone laughed. I turned to look at my family sitting in the back of the cafeteria at their own little table everyone engulfed in their own thoughts.

When we first moved to New Hampshire and started at this school the story was that Carlisle and Esme were foster parents. Rosalie and Jasper were brother and sister that have been with them for years along with Alice and Emmett, and Esme officially adopted them just last year. While Edward and I were brother and sister and Carlisle just adopted us, it was funny pretending that my dad was actually my brother. As for Bella and Jacob well they were lifelong friends that grew up together in the same foster home and just moved in with Esme and Carlisle who are working on adopting them now.

It gets odd sometimes pretending my parents are my siblings, but it would be even stranger to explain the true story. At that moment mom looked up and waved at me; I smiled back at her.

I turned my attention back to the lunch conversation; they had moved on to talking about prom. I reached over and took a pear from one of Jakes lunch trays; fruit was the only human food I could stand. I tuned out the talk about dresses and limos and thought about how in less than a day I would be in South America with my family…. and my Jake. I sighed happily at that thought; for my entire life Jake has always been there for me and up until very recently I only thought of him as best friend and big brother. But well now when I see him it's like the best part of my day, just seeing his smile wipes away any problems or stress that I am feeling and well the way we click; we are just so in tune with each other it's staggering.

I felt there was more to us then just this friendship but I didn't know if Jake felt the same way and to be honest I am too much of a coward to ask him and ruin what we have.

I started to finger the small leather bracelet Jake gave to me when I was a young child. When he gave it to me he explained that he had imprinted on me and that meant he promised he would be whatever I needed him to be; a friend, a brother, a protector. I never thought I would need him to be anything else but now I'm wondering if he could also be a lover.

At that moment Jake put his hand on my leg; the warmth of his hand sent a thrill down my spine, "Hey Ness are you ok? You're kind of spacing out on me here." He whispered, instinctively I looked over at Edward and he was looking right at me. The look in his eye told me he heard everything I was thinking.

_Sorry dad_.

I looked down at Jakes russet skin against my denim pants, his hand felt so warm and nice on my leg- I stopped myself there remembering I had a father that could read minds. "Yes I'm fine just ready for the day to be over." Then bell rang then, and everyone said goodbye as they gathered their stuff together for the last class of the day. "Ness I'll meet you after class ok? See you later Aire." We waved goodbye to Jake as he made his way to gym. I stared after him for a moment before turning to Aire to see her staring at me. "What are you looking at?" She smiled and looped her arm through mine. "You are so in love Renesmee Cullen."

"What?! No, Jake and I are just friends." I heard the sadness in my voice when I said that, hopefully she didn't. "Sure you may be able to lie to each other but no to me Ness. Not to me. But don't worry I won't say a thing. But I see the way you two look at each other and it's only a matter of time." She smiled as she made her way into the classroom first and took a seat beside Laura. I sat in front of her and took out my French book, praying that she was right and that maybe, just maybe Jake and I could be together.

HUGE thanks to everyone that offered their help and also my awesome beta, Love of Escapism (make sure to check out her stories too!) Also thanks to LionLambForever I was very close to using your title.

And last but not least merdarkandtwisty who came up with the lovely title for the story.

THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO VERY MUCH PLEASE REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok Ness how about this, you go to the airport and _accidently_ get on the wrong plane that is _coincidently _going to Florida and just _happen _to bump into us. I think that is something that could happen in real life." I laughed at Mary before taking a bite of my strawberry. "One problem Mary, I am leaving tonight you all are leaving tomorrow morning, it can't possibly work!"

"Damn, another plan ruined" Aire rolled her eyes and continued her conversation with Jim and Laura. I glanced over at Jake, who was eyeing Aire's marshmallow cookie. "Maybe we should ditch and just go to Florida with them." Jake snorted. "One I have never been to South America, so ditching is not an option for me and two, I doubt he would let us get away with that." He nodded his head toward my parents table and again Edward was staring at me, I rolled my eyes at him.

_Just a joke dad relax, family time will be fun, great fun! _

He smiled at me and turned his attention back to Jasper and Bella's conversation. The rest of my family stayed home today to pack for the trip. This of course meant Rosalie and Alice had to go shopping for more clothes… great!

"Hey Aire I'll trade you my apple sauce for one of your marshmallow cookies." Jake said reaching across me to dangle his cup in her face. She laughed "Sure go ahead, and keep the apple sauce. I don't really like anything that's already half digested." We all laughed at that and started talking about the silly assembly they were going to have after lunch. "'Children, now I know spring break is a time for fun and partying, but please be safe and remember you are all under the legal drinking age.'"

Jim said mimicking our school principle to a T. We were all taking our turn imagining what the principles 'Be Safe' speech would be when I felt Edward's presence behind me. "Hello everyone, I am sorry to interrupt but Renesmee and Jacob will be leaving early." Jacob was already cleaning his tray before Edward finished while everyone was either gaping at my mom or making googley eyes at my dad. I almost gagged a little bit. Aire was the only one that wasn't affected by their stunning beauty. "Can you take me with you please?" Aire said looking up at Bella. My mother smiled and placed her hand on her dark shoulder. I realized suddenly that's what my hand must look like against Jakes. "Sorry Aire this is strictly a family outing" Aire shrugged and leaned over to hug me.

"Call me when you get back Ness." I hugged her back and waved at everyone else as we made our way out the cafeteria doors where Jake was waiting. We all signed ourselves out and walked to the school parking lot. "Freedom at last!" Jake yelled as he ran ahead of my parents, patting Bella's head along the way. She laughed and swatted his hand away. "Well I'm glad your excited Jake" Edward placed his arms around Bella's small waist, "That is an understatement; South America is all he has been thinking about for a month."

I smiled as I looked at my parents embraced in each other. Even with just that small gesture of his hand you can tell how in love they are. I wonder if I can ever have that with Jake- oops. My dad shoot me a concerned look out the corner of his eye, I ignored him.

I made my way to my car that was next to Jakes bike. I looked over at him putting on his helmet and tried not to think about how the muscles in his arms stretched so lovingly when he did that. I suddenly realized I wanted some alone time with Jake and my thoughts. "Hey mom." I called. And although she was four cars up I knew she could hear me. "Yes sweetie?"

She was at my side instantly putting her hand on my shoulder. "Do you mind driving my car? I want to ride with Jake." She smiled sweetly and took my keys. "No problem darling." Jake took his helmet off as I walked around to him. I glanced over my shoulder to see my father glaring. Not at me but at Jake. I turned to look at Jake and he was staring right back at him, I turned my head quickly enough to my dad nod once before shooting me a quick smile and getting into his car. Bella and my dad drove out of the parking lot eager to get home and pack.

I hoped onto the back of Jakes bike immediately wrapping my arms around his waist and loving the way I could feel is muscles through his t shirt, god this was heaven. I slipped my hand slowly under his shirt so just the tips of my fingers were touching his hot skin. Before he removed my hands I showed him the look he and my father just shared.

'_What was that about?'_ as soon as I 'asked' him my question he removed my hand from his shirt and wound it back around his waist. "Nothing just reassuring Edward you will be safe with me." And as he spoke he twisted in my arms to place his helmet on my head, and laughed when I gave him a look. "It is for your own safety." I rolled my eyes at that we both knew that my skin was just as strong as my parents. Jake took off on his bike then heading the opposite way from home. I didn't mind one bit but I was curious to where we were going. I place my hand under his shirt again '_where are we going?'_

"I thought you might want to go hunting, you've been eating nothing but fruit lately, figured you'd want something appetizing." This time Jake didn't remove my hand from his stomach when he was finished, but I couldn't tell if it was because he just didn't want to lose control of the bike or because he actually liked my hand being there….. I was hoping it was the latter.

We rode for quite some time before Jake pulled off on the side of the road. I took off his helmet and ran into the woods "Race ya!" I called and I heard Jake's laugh as he took off after me. Jake was fast and it took him only a second to take lead in the race, although I was right behind him the entire time. I laughed as we ran faster and faster smacking branches aside; not really having a destination. Suddenly Jake spun around and stopped directly in front of me causing me to crash into him, hard.

Since I was half human the breath was knocked out of me a little as I was sure with Jake too. We both ended up coming to a rolling halt in the ground, with me sprawled on top of him. _"Jake, Jake! You ok"_ I asked placing my hand on his face. He smiled widely at me and laughed "I'm not that fragile Ness geez." Once I finally got my nerves down about his safety I realized the position we were in. My shirt rolled up some in the back while we were coming to a stop and Jake had is burning hands placed gently on the skin that was exposed. I felt my face heat up slightly as I noticed out faces were only inches apart. His breath was hitting my face in a slow rhythm and the smell was like heaven. My eyes roamed his face before coming to a halt on his lips, they looked so soft and I was so close. All I had to do was lower my face about another inch or so and- "Did you hear that?" I jumped a little at the sound of his voice. I placed my hand back on his face _"No, what is it?" _

He pulled us to a sitting position and looked around the woods. "Listen, it sounds like deer." I listened and I heard the faint rustling of animals grazing. Jake got up and walked further into the woods, where I couldn't see so he could undress to phase. If I listened very hard I could hear the sound of him phasing. It was a hard sound to describe almost like sandpaper rubbing up against something. When Jake emerged from the woods he was a giant russet wolf ready for a hunt. Jake looked at me and then pointed with his big nose in the direction the animals were in. I smiled and jumped onto his back just as he took off running. He barked out a laugh.

This was the way he would take me out hunting when I was little and it was still my preferred way of travel. Jake slowed to a walk as we got closer to our prey. It was a small heard of deer. I slid off of Jakes back slowly my throat burning with the anticipation of tasting the blood. I crouched down and inched my way closer to a deer I had locked in my sights. I saw Jake from the corner of my eye doing the same. I waited for the moment when the deer had its head down grazing in the grass then I took off catching the deer in my grip head on. He was a little bigger than me and once or twice his antler got stuck in my clothes ripping the fabric but other than that he went down easily and I was overjoyed with the fulfilling moister that ran down my throat. Once I was done I stood up to see Jake just finishing off his kill as well. I was pleased to see mine was bigger; we used to have competitions all the time when I was younger. "You done?" I asked him out loud.

He nodded his big head and trotted over to me so I could hop on his back. I buried my face deep into the confines of his fur taking in his scent which was much more noticeable when he phased. When we reached the spot we were at before I slid down so Jake could go and change back into his clothes. While he did I took inventory of mine. My jeans had grass stains on them as well as my shirt which also had a huge rip down the sleeve. "Darn this was one of my favorite shirts." I heard Jakes chuckle and looked up. "Well now Alice will have a reason to go shopping for the both of us." He pointed to a large grass stain on his jeans. I smiled and we walked back to where his bike was. As we walked his hand brushed mine once or twice sending a shock through me each time. As we reached his bike I took his helmet, placed it on and wrapped my arms around Jake as he pulled off.

"About time you guys got here, we were going to leave without you." Emmett said as we came to a stop in front of the house. He was loading bags into the back of Rosalie's convertible. "Yea right Jake wouldn't have missed this trip for anything." I said getting off of his bike. "Whoa what happen to you guys? You run into some bears." Emmett asked walking into the house with us. "No we just wanted to give Alice another reason to go shopping."

Jake said heading for the living room couch where Jasper and Rose were sitting channel surfing. I veered a left heading for the stairs. "Hold it right there you two." Alice said appearing at the top of the stairs. "I heard someone wanted me to plan a shopping trip?" She said walking down the stairs with a handful of bags. She handed them to Jasper and he walked out to put them in the car. "Alice we were just kidding." Jake said. "I don't think we have time to go shopping before the plane leaves." Alice stood there giving us a once over and sighed under her breath. "Luckily I bought some new clothes for you guys today. There sitting on your beds." Jake smiled and went to give Alice a hug. "Thank you little one." She swatted him away. "Yea yea just don't ruin these clothes unless we are really planning a shopping trip." Jake walked through the kitchen passing Esme and Carlisle and out the back door to the small guest house Esme built for him when we moved here. "Come on Nessie. I already have your stuff packed so all you have to do is get dressed and meet us at the car." Alice was just as excited as Jake about this trip. "Thank you Alice." I said as I walked past her. "Ok guys five minutes and we are moving out." Alice said to my mom and dad who were still upstairs. I walked by their room and they were both huddled on dads bed. Mom was reading and dad was just sitting there playing with her hair. I walked into my room and saw Alice had a pair of skinny Jeans and a white blouse laid out for me. It was nice but we were going to be on a plane for hours so I dug around in my closet until I found a pair of sweats and a light blue t shirt. I grabbed my Ipod that dad had given me a while back before walking out the door. Mom and dad were waiting for me at the top of the stairs and I found it comical that me and mom both just had on sweats and a t shirt. Dad laughed "You know Alice is going to be furious?" Mom just shrugged and grabbed dads' hand. "Alice has the rest of our lives to dress me in whatever she wants." I said as we made our way downstairs.

Jacob walked through the back door then coming into the living room with two bags and wearing the clothes Alice picked out for him. I couldn't help but stare at him; he looked like a model in his clothes. "Well at least someone appreciates the hard work I go through to buy them nice clothes."

"I don't know Alice I feel-"

Jake shut his mouth when he saw the glare Alice was giving him. Although she was small she was lethal. "I expect this from Bella, but from you Nessie. I'm hurt." I actually started to feel a little bad about not wearing the clothes she picked out and considered going back upstairs to change when Emmett stuck his head in the front door. "So are we leaving or what?"

Jake was the first one headed for the door. "You bet man let's roll." We were all riding in separate cars; Alice, Jasper, Rose and Emmett rode together. Me, Jake, Mom and Dad together. And Carlisle and Esme together. Once Jake through his stuff in the trunk we all made our way to the airport. I was placing my ear phones in my ears just as Jake said. "South America here we come!" Mom and dad laughed as we made our way down the street.

**Thanks to my lovely beta =] please R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

"Seriously, these seats are way too small."Jake said shuffling in his window seat for the millionth time.

I smiled up at him, "The seats, aren't too small Jake, you are just too tall." He shrugged his shoulders as he tried to find another comfortable position to sit in. I turned around in my seat to glance back at my parents; they were sitting in the back of our row with my mother at the widow seat, they seemed to be having a very serious conversation my father's face was very stern. I concentrated harder so I could try to make out what they were saying.

"Bella she is just too young, you know this. Physically-" Edward whispered to Bella.

"Hey what are you looking at back there Ness?" Edward and Bella's eyes shot up immediately and looked right at me.

I turned around in my seat so fast I smacked Jacob with my shoulder. "Oh I'm sorry Jake; I was just looking at mom and dad, wondering what they were talking about."

He shrugged "Nothing too important I bet." I decided to let it go and focused my attention back to the movie they were showing. "Hey Ness do you think it's too late to try and get a first class ticket with the rest of your family?" I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Shut up Jake and be still. We still have a long way to go so maybe you should try sleeping, that will help the plane ride go faster."

"Yea I guess you're right. " Jake said as he leaned his head against the window.

I smiled to myself as she closed his eyes. Jake was just too handsome for words, I just wanted to slide the tips of my fingers against his beautiful russet skin- oops. I didn't even bother to turn around and look at my dad; I know he'd just give me stern look of disappointment. I shouldn't even be thinking about Jake that way, it's not like he felt the same or if he did he didn't show it. I sighed and leaned my chair back a little and put in my headphones. Maybe some sleep will help clear my head of all these silly fantasies.

* * *

The next time I opened my eyes I was laying in a big white bed instead of reclining in an air plane chair. I vaguely remember getting off of the plane and taking the short boat ride it took us to get to our secluded place on our own island. I could have sworn I saw Jake being carried in the house by Emmett, or maybe I was just dreaming that part.

I rolled out of bed a little groggily; jet lag really doesn't sit with me well and made my way to the bathroom that connected to my room. My hair was a tangled mess and I swear I smelled like old air plane food. I hopped into the shower and brushed my teeth before I dressed in a pair of shorts and a blue tank top that Alice bought to make up for yesterday and headed downstairs. "Good morning Nessie honey." Esme said as soon as I hit the bottom step, she had her back towards me making something on the stove for Jake who was sitting at the island table stuffing his face with waffles.

"Morning Ness." Jake said around a mouthful of food. I didn't respond I just stared at him, not because he was eating enough waffles to feed a family of six but because he was shirtless. Every soft smooth piece of his skin was exposed and shimmering where the sun hit it, like he was the vampire and not the rest of my family.

This wasn't the first time I had seen Jake without his shirt on I mean he was a werewolf and since he ran a high temperature all the time he was always hot, so seeing Jake without his shirt off was as common occurrence but this time I got that same urge to glide the tips of my fingers along his hot skin, feeling how smooth they were beneath my fingers-

"Renesmee."

I jumped at the sound of my father's voice behind me. "G-Good morning Dad." I said turning to give him and my mother a hug as they made their way down the stairs. "Morning Dear." He said in a stern voice giving me a peck on the cheek as he strode into the living room.

He ignoring Jakes good morning greeting as he walked by and Jake just rolled his eyes at him. I looked up at my mother and she gave me a pat on the head as she went to go follow Edward. I walked into the kitchen and sat next to Jake just as Esme was putting down more pancakes in front of him.

"Here Ness I thought you would like some lunch too." She said as she placed a bowl of mixed fruits in front of me. "Lunch?" I asked as I placed a grape into my mouth. "Yea you've been asleep for most of the day." Esme said as she walked past me, giving mine and Jacobs head a pat went to join Alice and Rosalie in the living room; it looked like they were watching a Brazilian fashion show.

I looked out of the large glass windows at the back of the house and saw the rest of the family outside on the beach playing volleyball their skin shimmering in the sunlight. I turned back to my fruits to see Jakes fork trying to grab one of my banana slices. "Hey what are you doing fatso?" He smiled and pulled his fork back, "Nothing I just wanted some fruit to go with my waffles." I made a face at that. "Really Ness it's good, here why don't you try it?" Jake speared a piece of my banana and added a piece of waffle to it. He held it up to my mouth and my heart sped up a bit as I leaned forward to bite it off of his fork. I couldn't believe that Jake was feeding me breakfast, excuse me brunch shirtless, this afternoon was turning out to be wonderful. "Um excuse me you two?" Me and Jake both pulled apart at the sound of Alice's voice. She smiled and wrapped her arms around the both of us.

"I was wondering if you two would like to join us for a game of volleyball. We are going to head out there with the rest of the group."

"Sure." Jake said as he jumped up out of his seat, put his plates in the sink and made his way to his room without so much as another glance at me. I sighed and got up to go put on my bathing suit as well. Alice followed me to the stairs. "Don't worry Nessie, I'm sure everything will fall into place in due time." I turned around to look at her.

"What are you talking about?"

She smiled and kissed me softly on the cheek before heading to her own room to change. I rolled my eyes and headed up the stairs, I hated when Alice was all cryptic like that. I decided to continue to make up for not wearing Alice's clothes yesterday by wearing the brand new bathing suite she bought me. It was a very light blue two piece with two small white bows on the strings that held together the bottoms. It was something very simple and usually Alice goes for the outrageous, but as I was slipping it on I saw the Chanel tag and laughed at myself. Alice would never buy anything that is not designer.

By the time I headed downstairs everyone was already outside and standing with their teammates. Mom, Esme, Rosalie, and Alice were on a team; they all looked liked beautiful models in their bikins, and all the guys were on the other team. "I hope you guys are prepared to lose." Emmett said as I walked by. I stuck my tongue out at him and went to join the girls.

"Me and Nessie are quite the volleyball players Emmett so we'll see who is going to lose." Rosalie said as she came and placed her arm around me. "Alright then. Edward let's get this game started." Emmett said with a smile, but when we looked over at Edward his eyes were locked on Jacob, and he did not look very happy. My eyes shifted then to Jacob and I saw he was staring at me, staring at me in a way I've never seen him look at me before. His look was very…lustful. I started to blush with embarrassment and... satisfaction.

Then out of nowhere something white came into contact with Jakes stomach and sent him sprawling into the sand. He cried out and I was about to go to him but when I saw the look on my dad's face I stayed put. "Sorry Jake, there's a strong wind blowing." Edward said through clenched teeth as Jake threw the ball back to him, "Sorry Edward." Jake mumbled.

For the rest of the game Jake made sure not to make any eye contact with me, even when I hit the ball directly in his direction he wouldn't even hit it; he would always say the sparkle from my family was in his eyes or something. We played about four games and right around when the sun was setting I decided I had had enough of volleyball for one day.

"Alright guys I'm going to call it a night."

I yelled walking through the sand to the house. "Really Ness we were doing so good with you out here." Esme said as she moved to take my place. Which was true we were doing well we had won three out of the four games. "Let her go in, let's see who wins once you guys are without your star player." I laughed at Emmett and continued walking inside. I went upstairs to shower and put on an old pair of comfortable shorts and a white tank top. I decided that I would watch a movie on the TV downstairs while they were finishing up their games outside. I was pretty tired; the jet lag still hadn't worn off yet. When I got downstairs I was surprised to see Jake sitting on the couch, since he had practically ignored me through all of the games. He had changed out of his swim shorts and had on jeans and a t shirt. Designer of course, courtesy of Alice. "You didn't want to finish the game?" I asked as I sat down next to him. "Nope, they seem like they can hold their own without me. Besides I kind of just want to relax." I picked up the remote and started flipping through the movie channels. "Anything you want to watch?"

"How about Zombie Apocalypse 3." I looked up at him with my eyebrows raised. "What the other two were good."

I snorted. "To you maybe. What about 'It must be Heart'"

Now it was his turn to roll his eyes.

"I heard it's not as sappy as it sounds Jake."

"I bet how about we watch you're movie first and then mine second?" Jake suggested.

"Ok we can do that."

"Hold on I'm going to fix me some popcorn." While Jake went into the kitchen I signed into my Netflix's and downloaded the two movies. When he came back he handed me a new bowl of fruit and sat down with his bag of popcorn. The smell of it almost made me gag.

"Alright let's get this movie started." Jake said, and while he was talking he reached around me and placed his hand on the back of the couch so that just the tips of his fingers were touching my arm. My breath caught in my chest and my heart started racing. I knew he could hear it and I tried to get it to slow down. I looked at Jake out of the corner of my eye and he had a small cocky smirk on his face.

I took a couple of calming breaths as I started the movie and leaned into his arm slightly as the movie began to play. I looked over Jakes shoulder to see if my father was looking, but they were all still engulfed in their game. I didn't want him to get upset at Jake again, even though we used to sit like this all the time when I was younger but now….. Things just felt different when me and Jake when we were around each other. Maybe Jake did have at least some feelings for me and things would just need some time to work out before they fell into place. Just like Alice said. I looked up at Jakes lovely face one more time and thought about how nice his hot fingers felt on my cool skin. I really hoped that that sometime would be sooner rather than later.

* * *

**Well thank you for reading. If you can please R&R I know things started off a little slow but I promise some action is coming soon. =)**


	4. Chapter 4

"Renesmee," I rolled over, turning my face into the cool hand that was pressed against my cheek. "Good afternoon honey." I sighed as I opened my eyes to my mother sitting on the side of my bed. "Afternoon? I slept in again?" I sat up and squinted my eyes at the yellow glow that pierced through my window. My mother smiled and tucked my hair behind my ears. I groaned and laid my head on her lap.

"Jet lag was always a problem for me too, you can go back to sleep if you want to." I shook my head as I looked up at her sparkling face, the sunlight was shinning directly on her and it made her look like an angel. My mother was truly beautiful.

"No, I don't want to sleep the day away while we are on this beautiful island. It seems wrong." She smiled and continued running her fingers through my hair. "What are the plans for today anyway?"

"That is what I came up here to tell you. We are all going to spend the day out on the town and stay at our own places for the night. We decided to let you and Jacob stay here, if that was alright with you." I stared at my mother like she was a Goddess. She had answered my prayers, me alone with Jacob. I could finally think whatever I wanted without being embarrassed about my father hearing, and maybe I could gather up the courage to tell Jacob how I've been feeling…maybe.

My mother looked at me with a knowing smile as I shrugged and nonchalantly said "sure sure." Then something else she said registered "You all have your own private houses here?"

She rolled her eyes as I sat up and offered me her hand. "Esme loves building these extravagant houses and she figured we would all want our private time when we came down as a family. Ostentatious aren't they." I nodded my head as I took her hand, and noticed how much more she sparkled when the sun hit her than I did. I remembered that as I child this used to bother me. "Extremely, do you ever get used to it?" She shook her head and whispered "No" with a slight laugh. She took a seat at the vanity drawer Esme had built for my room "Go freshen up, I'll wait here and we'll go downstairs together."

I went into the restroom, brushed my teeth and just put on the same shorts and t-shirt I had on the night before. After failing to brush through the knots in my hair I just placed it in a bun and walked out towards my mother. As we walked downstairs I expected to see the rest of my family but the living room was empty. There was a bowl of fruit on the counter next to a stack of waffles and pancakes with a letter.

**Enjoy the day and breakfast. See you two when we return.**

**Love Esme**.

"Everyone else left already?" My mother didn't respond and I turned to see her looking out the back window at Jacob and Edward. "Dammit Edward." She whispered so low under her breath I'm sure it wasn't meant for me to hear. I walked to her and grabbed her hand. _Is everything ok?_ She sighed and squeezed my hand. "Yes honey, everything is fine. Your father is just being….overprotective and stubborn. Sorry that you didn't say goodbye to everyone but they left earlier this morning and they didn't want to wake you."

I continued to stare at the backs of Jacob and my father, I strained to hear what they were talking about, but it seemed they were nearing the end of their conversation. "-how you feel, but you must understand my concerns." Edward said to Jacob turning to look at him. Jacob turned and stared at my father before turning and looking through the window back at me and my mother. My heart fluttered as it always did when he looked at me, before he turned back to my father "Yea, I do." He whispered before he got up and walked the opposite way from the house. Edward stood after a moment and walked towards door. A smile was on his face as he looked at me and my mother. She pulled me towards him as he opened the door.

"Good morning Renesmee." He said placing his arms around me in a hug. I was going to ask him about Jacob but I decided to let it go. "Are you ready to leave?" My mother asked placing her hand around his waist. My father turned and glanced in the direction Jacob walked before looking back at her "Yes. Renesmee, call if you need anything." He said as I made my way back to the kitchen to grab my bowl of fruit. "sure sure." I said as I sat on the couch and watched my parents walk out of the back door. Staring at them walking hand and hand it was impossible to imagine two other people who looked so right together. I turned my attention to the Television and my fruit.

Whatever my father had said to Jake obviously upset him so I wanted to let him blow off whatever steam was left from the conversation. Eventually the Television lost my interest, seeing that my Portuguese was almost nonexistent. I walked over to the bookshelf by the TV and picked one at random. "To Kill A Mockingbird." I shrugged turned off the TV., turned the stereo on a classical number and sat on the couch to read

* * *

"Here we are on an island for spring break and you're sitting on the couch reading." Jake said as he slid into the Living room and plopped down on the couch. "Really Ness, I'm disappointed." I closed my book. "I was just waiting for you to get back from your nature walk….did you blow off whatever was bothering you?" Jacob sat up and reached for my hand. "So what is on the agenda for the day?" He asked pointedly ignoring my question. I frowned and grabbed onto his hand. As always my heart gave a little jump. _A day out on the boat, we haven't taken it out yet. _Jacob shrugged and let go of my hand, walking to his room to change. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

"Seriously Renesmee, I'm going to scream if I have to listen to this Morzart nonsense all day." Jacob said as he reached over and changed the radio to a local pop station. I glared over at him. "Jacob you don't even know what they are saying." He just nodded his head to the beat. I rolled my eyes and continued staring up into the sky. Me and Jake were lounging on the deck of the small yacht my family bought for the island. I sighed and pushed myself into a sitting position. I looked over at Jake, he had his eyes closed and his smooth chest was rising and falling with his even breaths. If it wasn't for the lack of snoring I would have assumed he was sleeping. I wanted to reach out and trace the contours of his chest but I'm sure he wouldn't have liked that.

I sighed; being on this boat with him was making me crazy. I stood up and looked out at the Atlantic Ocean. My eyes closed as the ocean breeze tossed my hair around my face. I took a step forward towards the side of the boat and bent my knees ready, to spring off of the side when Jacobs hand wrapped around my ankle almost making me lose my balance. "Where are you going?" He asked, with his eyes still closed.

"…Swimming. Obviously." He opened his eyes, sat up and released my ankle. "I want you to stay here with me." He smiled and patted the space beside him. I nearly threw myself to the ground, ready to comply but I steadied my beating heart and cleared my throat. "Well I wanted to listen to classical. We don't always what we want Jake." His smiled turned down a little at the corners of his mouth as I said that, and I was again reminded of the conversation he had with my father. I wanted to ask him about that but I didn't want to upset him again.

"Besides" I said scooting closer to the edge of the boat.

"Ness…"

"It's a great day for a swim." I exclaimed as I hurled myself off of the edge of the boat. I felt his hand grasp for my legs but he was to slow. The water was surprisingly warm but comfortable. Instead of swimming to the surface as Jacob most likely expected me to I hovered under the surface of the water, pushing my body down. I could not hold my breath indefinitely like my family but I could hold my breath longer that any human. I looked up at the boat, its image distorted by the water as I waited for Jake to jump in after me.

"Three….Two…One" And I saw his rippling frame crash into the water in a form of bubbles in front of me. I smiled and pushed myself up to the surface. Jake emerged a moment later, "You are so stubborn" he said smiling. I shrugged as he swam over towards me, the heat from his body making the water around us a little warmer. "Well since you are one for spontaneous fun today follow me, if you can keep up." Jacob took a deep breath then pushed himself under the water. I did the same and followed his swimming form. Jacob could swim fast, almost as fast as my parents.

I knew I could out swim him but I stayed at a steady pace behind him. He would swim to the surface every once in a while to catch his breath but he never broke his swimming stride. Even as we swam I couldn't help but notice how his muscle moved along his back and legs as he propelled himself forward. I knew even under the water I would be blushing. I could see that we were coming to the front of a waterfall when Jacob swam to the surface. I followed behind him gasping for air as I came up. "You kept up." Jacob said turning to me.

"I rolled my eyes; we both know I could have out swam you." He laughed and trudged to the shore. As we walked further up the beach I looked up at the waterfall. It was a spectacular sight, lined with beautiful trees and greenery. "So you ready?" I looked over at him and raised my eyebrows. "Ready for what?"

He smiled. "We're going to jump." I snorted a laugh at him and sat on the sand. "You go. I'll cheer you on from here." He reached for my shoulders and pulled be back up. I swear I could hear the water sizzling off of my body as he touched me. "Come on coward."

Your parents do it all the time, it's fun." I shook my head. "Ah, well I'm not as outgoing as they are. Really you go ahead. I'll watch." Jacob slid his hands down my arm, I suppressed a shiver and he stepped a little closer to me. "Don't be scared Ness. I'll hold you the entire way down. Promise. You'll love it, then you can listen to all the classical you want." I rolled my eyes. "Fine. Lead the way." I said stepping aside so he could take lead on our mini hike up to the cliff.

* * *

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." Jacob laughed as I peaked over the edge of the cliff. The roaring of the water intimidated me and I was contemplating turning around and watching Jacob take the fall himself. "Let's get this over with before I change my mind." I said closing my eyes and holding my hand out for him to take it. Jacob surprised me by sliding his arm around my waist and pulling me close to his side. His lips pressed against my hair. "Eyes open" he whispered in my ear. I smiled in contentment and opened my eyes. He took a some steps back, I guess we were going to get a running start. I pressed my palm closer to his side. _On three_.

"Yep."He responded as he started to jog.

"One" He started to run faster. "Two" he busted into a full sprint. "Three" He yelled as we ran over the edge. I couldn't help the scream that escaped from my lips and my eyes shut tight on their own accord. The water from the fall pushed us faster towards the ocean and before we hit the surface Jacob pulled me to the front of his body so we were chest to chest. My arms were wrapped tight around him as we sliced into the water.

The force of the fall kept pushing us to the bottom making it a little harder to swim to the surface, Jacob however never let go of my hand and when we broke the surface of the water we were behind the waterfall in a small cove covered in algae. _That was amazing!_ I said to Jake as I squeezed his hand. His eyes were light and full of amusement as he looked at me then he burst into laughter. "What?" I said allowed. Although he was still holding my hand we had drifted apart in the water, he pulled me closer to him and reached up to pull some of the green goo from my hair.

"You looked like a sea monster." I made a face at the goo as it floated to the other side of the cove. I looked around; the cove was a beautiful shade of green, the algae reflecting off of the water.

"Interesting how something so nasty can make such a pretty color." I said looking back towards Jacob. He looked around as well, "I guess so." He looked back at me, straight in my eyes. "Brown is better though." I blushed a little as he pulled me back into him, we were drifting apart again. He reached up to grab another glob of algae off of my shoulder and my heart sped up again.

We had drifted to the back of the cove and the roar of the waterfall was less predominant so I was sure he could hear it. Instead of taking his arm off of my shoulder he slowly trailed his hand up my neck and to my cheek.

I couldn't help the shiver that coursed through me then. I slowly started to move into him, never taking my eyes off of his. I could hear his heart beating faster too and it gave me courage to keep moving forward. Maybe, just maybe he felt the same. I closed my eyes just as our lips touched and it was just the lightest of touches, barely any pressure at all. But in that millisecond everything about the two of us felt right.

My life was Jacobs and his was mine. I had always loved Jacob, but this was different. I knew then, in that second that I loved him, beyond my life. I was reaching up to lock my fingers in his hair , to bring his lips closer to mine when he submerged himself under the water and surfaced behind me. I could hear him breathing heavy as a turned around, I was about to apologize when he spoke. "It's getting late; we should head back for dinner." Then he swam away from me. I took a deep breath before following after him.

* * *

"Why don't you go and change I'll get dinner ready for you." Jacob said as he walked straight into the kitchen and to the frig. He hadn't looked at me since the barely there kiss but he didn't sound angry, so I decided to ignore the situation for the moment. I jogged up the stairs and hopped into the shower. Washing the sand from my feet and legs. As I rinsed the soap from my body I placed my hands lightly over my lips, imagining Jacobs warm mouth. I had never felt a sensation like that in my life. I felt completely right with myself in that moment in the cove.

I sighed shut off the water, toweled and dressed in the bathroom. When I emerged Jacob was sitting on my bed with two bowls in his hand. He smiled over at me as he extended one of the bowls. I took the bowl and sat next to him.

"Fruit Parfait? Since when do you make that?" He pretended to be shocked,

"just because I don't cook doesn't mean that I don't know how." We laughed as we finished our late dinner. Jacob took both our bowls and was about to leave when I reached for his hand. _Do you mind staying please?_ I could see the hesitation in his eyes. _Just until I fall asleep?_

He sighed and put the bowls down on my counter and sprawled out on the bed next to me. I wanted to curl up next to him but after his reaction to the kiss I did not want to actually make him upset. I would have gotten under the covers but the heat from his body mixed with the night air from the open window would stifle me. I yawned then, realizing how tired I was and closed my eyes. I felt Jacob gently brush my hair from my face.

"Goodnight Renesmee."

I moved my hand around in the bed until my fingers curled around his. I heard his heart speed up again and it made me smile. _Goodnight Jacob. _I expected him to remove his hand from mine but he kept it there, tightly enclosed in mine. He started to rub his thumb up and down, slowly on mine. The sensation was calming and I quickly drifted off to sleep. With the image of two warm bodies entangled in a sea of flames dancing behind my eyes.

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait but I am back. Please R&R sorry for any mistakes I am without a beta again =( **

**Next Chapter or at least half of it will be in Jakes POV. **

**Thank you for reading. **

**Love, LaVitaEterna.**


End file.
